Huge Ship Conversion Kit
Publisher's Description Launch your Star Wars™: X-Wing game into bigger battles with the Huge Ship Conversion Kit! This kit contains the components to upgrade your huge ship experience from the First Edition to the Second Edition, including ship cards, upgrade cards, and ship tokens, as well as a new maneuver tool, new huge ship damage deck, and more! Many of these ships served in multiple conflicts, of course, and you'll also find entirely new components here that allow you to field a huge ship no matter which faction you choose. Finally, this kit features a variety of new upgrades exclusive to huge ships, including Commands, Teams, Cargo, and potent Hardpoints that grant additional attacks. Within the Huge Ship Conversion Kit, veteran X-Wing players will find all the components they need to upgrade their CR-90 Corellian corvette, C-ROC cruiser, Gozanti-class cruiser, GR-75 medium transport, and Raider-class corvette ships to the second edition, including cards to field each huge ship in two of X-Wing’s seven factions. Contents Components are provided for the following ships: * CR90 Corellian Corvette * C-ROC Cruiser * Gozanti-class Cruiser * GR-75 Medium Transport * Raider-class Corvette Component List Ship Cards * Alderaanian Guard * Echo Base Evacuees * First Order Collaborators * First Order Sympathizers * New Republic Volunteers * Outer Rim Garrison * Outer Rim Patrol * Republic Judiciary * Separatist Privateers * Syndicate Smugglers Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * Alderaanian Guard / Republic Judiciary * Outer Rim Patrol / First Order Collaborators * Outer Rim Garrison / First Order Sympathizers * Syndicate Smugglers / Separatist Privateers * Echo Base Evacuees / New Republic Volunteers Upgrades Tokens * Calculate Tokens (x2) * Disarm Tokens (x2) * Evade Tokens (x2) * Ion Tokens (x4) * Jam Tokens (x3) * Reinforce Tokens (x2) * Double Turret Mount Markers (x2) * Single Turret Mount Markers (x4) * Cargo Drift Markers (x2) * Proximity Mine Tokens (x2) * Huge Double Turret Arc Indicators (x4) * Huge Single Turret Arc Indicators (x4) * ID Token 7s (x5) * Lock Tokens 7 (x3) * ID Token 8s (x5) * Lock Tokens 8 (x3) * CR90 Corellian Corvette Ship Token * CR90 Corellian Corvette Dials (x2) * C-ROC Cruiser Ship Token * C-ROC Cruiser Dials (x2) * Gozanti-class Cruiser Ship Token * Gozanti-class Cruiser Dials (x2) * GR-75 Medium Transport Ship Token * GR-75 Medium Transport Dials (x2) * Raider-class Corvette Ship Token * Raider-class Corvette Dials (x2) * Dial ID Tokens (x5) See below for breakdown * Huge Ship Damage Deck * Huge Ship Maneuver Tool * Huge Ship Range Ruler * Huge Ship Resource Tracker (x2) * Huge Ship Rulebook * CR90 Corellian Corvette Quick Build Cards (x2) * C-ROC Cruiser Quick Build Cards (x2) * Gozanti-class Cruiser Quick Build Cards (x2) * GR-75 Medium Transport Quick Build Cards (x2) * Raider-class Corvette Quick Build Cards (x2) Plastic * Huge Ship Plastic Bases (x2) * Huge Ship Plastic Pegs (x4) Dial ID Tokens The 5 Dial ID tokens are broken down as follows: * 1 CR90 Corellian Corvette * 1 C-ROC Cruiser * 1 Gozanti-class Cruiser * 1 GR-75 Medium Transport * 1 Raider-class Corvette Links FFG Product Page FFG News Article Category:Conversion Kits